


Son/Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Chem Dealing, Fighting the Institute, Minutemen Alliance, Other, Random Raider Fight in the Middle, The Institute (Fallout), This is Awful and I Hate Myself For Posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So you gave Mama Murphy her chems?” She yelled over the commotion as the 2 speedily headed to the fight.“Yeah, Jet tonight.”“What’d she tell you?”“I have to pick a fight with the Institute.”OR, General gets some good advice.
Relationships: Preston Garvey/Sole Survivor, Trashcan Carla & Sole Survivor
Kudos: 4





	Son/Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this.

“Evening, General,” Preston greeted as he entered the ruined yellow house in Sanctuary. General was sitting on the couch, Jun was in the kitchen drinking some purified water General had given him earlier, and Mama Murphy was in her chair, sitting and nodding along to the radio.

“Evening, Preston.” He continued walking through the living room to the hall. “Going to bed?”

“Yeah, I went all the way to the castle to discuss some plans with Ronnie and then came all the way back, so I’m pretty tired.”

“Well, there’s definitely enough beds.” He smiled and nodded.

“I’m glad.” After 10-15 minutes, General slid over on the couch, closer to Mama Murphy. They leaned in her ear and whispered, 

“What’ll it be today?” Mama Murphy stared into the distance with no indication she’d heard anything. Then she nodded slightly.

“Jet.”

“We’re back to Jet?”

“Jet makes time slow down, right?”

“Yeah, but you said it just gives you a rush.” General pulled out the Jet and handed it over. After a few minutes, Mama Murphy’s eyes fluttered and then widened as she prepared to make her prophecy.

“You want to advance. You are helping settlements day and night, but you wish for more. You must make an enemy…” General inhaled with the suspense… “of the Institute.” General exhaled and looked down at their lap.

“But… Shaun.” Mama Murphy nodded and patted General’s knee.

“It will be hard to ruin that parent-son bond, but it has to happen if you want your life to be eventful.”

“So should I… teleport in, shoot someone, teleport out?”

“That’s one way to do it,” Sturges chuckled as he trudged sleepily to the bedroom.

“I could probably use the radio Courser tracker to find a Courser and defeat it. I’ve done it before, I could do it again…” General drifted off.

“You have to end an alliance to advance one, kid. Prove to Preston that you’re more than a General. You’re a hero. His hero.” General paused. 

“But… my son.”

“You will have to defeat the Institute or join them.”

“But what they’re doing isn’t 100% right.”

“Make a decision. Save your son or be a sun.”

“What do you mean?”

“Preston. You’re like his sun. The light. He admires you.” The familiar sound of gunshots echoed in the distance. “Raiders attacking Sanctuary,” Mama Murphy predicted. “You better get out there, kid.” General nodded and grabbed their laser musket, running out to the bridge to Concord. Carla threw down her cigarette and stomped it out, pulling out her 10mm pistol and following General.

“So you gave Mama Murphy her chems?” She yelled over the commotion as the 2 speedily headed to the fight.

“Yeah, Jet tonight.”

“What’d she tell you?”

“I have to pick a fight with the Institute.” By then, the Minutemen staying in Sanctuary all knew about General’s personal business going on with the clans throughout the Commonwealth.

“Not going to be easy.” General aimed their musket and took out an unarmored raider with one shot to the head. Gory red paste exploded everywhere, dying Jun’s t-shirt a dark crimson. Carla took down another by crippling his leg, causing him to trip onto a sharp stick that sliced through his gut. Jun was working wonders with his switchblade, taking off fingers and facial features. Eventually, the battle was finally over. General went through, saving Stimpaks, ammo, and grabbing some weapons to store for the rest of Sanctuary’s inhabitants. When they finally got back to the old yellow house, they collapsed back onto the couch.

“Tomorrow, take down the Courser. Make sure all settlements have defense, food, water, beds, everything they need. Then, go to Preston,” Mama Murphy encouraged. “I think he sleeps in the double bed if you wanted to join him…” she trailed off as she fell into a peaceful doze in her chair. General blushed at her comment but slowly got up to go to the bedrooms. Preston’s hat was on the floor next to the bed. General tossed theirs on top and crawled onto the stiff mattress next to Preston. Whether he was awake or not, General didn’t know, but he rolled over and wrapped his arms around them. 

“Tomorrow, I’ll get that Courser. Shaun can take his sorry company out of the Commonwealth,” General mumbled to themself. 

And they drifted off into a dream of a future with no fear of synths, no raidings of Sanctuary, and no unhappy settlements.


End file.
